Un corazón de Sabertooth sin su marca
by Sanlina
Summary: Dos individuos irrumpen en Sabertooth con el fin de llevarse a Rogue Cheney, cuyo único pecado es su propio pasado. ¿Podrá el mago de las sombras mantener su moral fuerte a pesar de las adversidades o sucumbirá ante la tortura y los poderes de una lacaya vengativa?
1. Chapter 1

–Solo nos falta uno

–¿Quién?

–Ryos Cheney

–¿Quién era ese?

–El mocoso de la cabeza pelada

–¿Pero ese era miembro?

–No oficialmente, pero de corazón te aseguro que nos superaba a todos

–Aun así no llevaba la marca, yo digo que pasemos de él

–¿No te das cuenta, no?

–¿Darme cuenta del qué?

–¿No te suena el apellido Cheney?

–¿Debería?

–Rogue Cheney, uno de los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth

–¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Es familiar del mocoso pelado?

–De hecho es el mocoso pelado, se cambió el nombre

–¿Ese enano se ha hecho tan fuerte? Imposible…

–Subestimamos sus capacidades en su momento, pero aún no es demasiado tarde

–Maravilloso, ¿pero quién irá? Ese mago se jacta de ser muy fuerte

–Pues nuestras últimas incorporaciones, ¿ya están listos?

–Sí, ¿pero no les resultará extraño?

–Solo les diremos que Cheney nos ha abandonado y que lo traigan de vuelta. Al fin y al cabo es la verdad, ¿no?  
–Es usted un genio

–Lo sé


	2. Chapter 2

**_A ver... puede que este capítulo sea demasiado... cuando lo leáis lo comprenderéis. Puedo seguir por esta línea o hacerlo un poco más suave en los siguientes caps, cómo veáis(?)_**

* * *

Era un día caluroso por lo que la mayoría de los miembros de Sabertooth que no habían salido de misión se encontraban en la piscina del gremio. Rogue, sin embargo, estaba ordenando el papeleo. Cierto era que la tarea le correspondería al Slayer de la luz, ya que era el maestro, pero de alguna forma u otra siempre conseguía encasquetarle el marrón a Rogue.

De repente, los miembros que estaban en la piscina notaron cómo el agua estaba… ¿extraña? Había comenzado cómo a agitarse, cada vez más y más, como el mar un día de tormenta.

–¿Qué demon...? ¡Todos fuera de la piscina!– gritó el maestro y los miembros obedecieron sin pensárselo. Algunos llegaron a alterarse demasiado, por lo que Rogue pudo oír sus voces desde el despacho en el que se encontraba. Cómo era de entender, el mago de las sombras no tardó en dejar lo que estaba haciendo y correr a ver lo que ocurría, pero antes le ordenó a Frosch que no se moviera del lugar.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?– preguntó

–Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti

–¡Cuidado Rogue, nos ha atacado!– gritó Yukino

–¿Qu…?– antes de que pudiese terminar la frase el sujeto se colocó detrás de él y le agarró el cuello con el brazo, estrangulándole.

–Tú te vienes con nosotros

–S-si esto es una broma no tiene gracia– afirmó cómo pudo el pobre mago

–¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?– respondió con una perversa carcajada, carcajada que Rogue conocía demasiado bien, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que iba en serio, pero… ¿por qué?

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, el mago se convirtió en sombra y se liberó del sujeto.

–No puedes atrapar a una sombra

–Tal vez a una sombra no, pero sí a la luz…– dijo fríamente una nueva voz, esta vez femenina, y acto seguido la autora se hizo ver, dejando a Rogue aún más perplejo de lo que lo estaba en un primer momento.

–Tú… ¿A qué te refieres?– la muchacha no respondió, en su lugar una especie de mano formada por agua salió de la piscina. Esta estaba agarrando a Sting.

–¿Quieres verlo morir delante de tus ojos?

–¡Soltadlo ahora mismo!

–Solo lo haremos si dejas de poner resistencia y te vienes con nosotros

–¿P-por qué?

–¡No lo hagas, Rogue!– imploró el rubio

Mientras Rogue miraba a su compañero paralizado y sin saber qué hacer, alguien trató de atacar a la maga enemiga por sorpresa, pero antes de que le diese tiempo el otro sujeto lo atacó, dejándolo inconsciente.

–Al próximo lo mato, y a vuestro maestro también, así que estaos quietos– muchos apretaron los puños ante esta afirmación, era horrible sentirse tan impotente, viendo cómo amenazaban a sus compañeros sin poder hacer anda más que mirar.

-Tic tac, tic tac, se te acaba el tiempo, Ryos– intervino la otra maga

–Yo… yo…

–¡Rogue, no!– gritó nuevamente el rubio

–Yo…

–Tal vez esto te ayude a ir más rápido– dijo mientras el puño de agua se convertía en un ovalo que envolvía completamente al mago de la luz– ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará la respiración?

Rogue cayó de rodillas al suelo, viéndose vencido, no podía hacer nada, si lo intentaba matarían a Sting. Además, sentía miedo, mucho miedo cómo para pensar; volvía a ser aquel mocoso indefenso, volvía a sufrir la tiranía de aquellos dos sujetos a los que se había hecho prometer a sí mismo que no volvería a temer… nada había cambiado al fin y al cabo

–E-está bien, me rindo– dijo, provocando que varios de sus compañeros no pudieran evitar contener las lágrimas.

–Genial– sonrió colocándole unas esposas anti-magia al mago de las sombras y, acto seguido, le atacó, haciendo que su cuerpo chocase contra la pared– ¿Pero sabes qué pasa? Que no me gusta que me hagan esperar, has tardado mucho en decidirte, ¿no crees?

–¡Déjalo en paz, ya tenéis lo que queréis!– gritó Yukino, sin poder evitarlo, pero el enemigo hizo oídos sordos.

El sujeto se acercó a Rogue e hizo que se levantase agarrándole por el pelo.

–Ruégame por la vida de tu amigo– Rogue miro hacia Sting, que seguía atrapado y ya casi sin vida

–S-suéltalo, por favor– dijo tragándose gran parte de su orgullo

–No es suficiente, quiero que me digas "Soy un mocoso de mierda y tú eres el mejor, por favor te imploro que salves al inútil de mi compañero; porque eso es Sabertooth, un gremio de inútiles"

–N-no puedo decir eso

–Entonces él morirá– unas lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del Slayer de las sombras, miró a Sting y acto seguido a sus compañeros, que lo observaban dolidos y atemorizados. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pronunciar aquellas malditas palabras

–S-soy un…

–Más alto

–S-soy un m…

–¡He dicho que más alto! ¡Qué te oigan todos!– gritó y, acto seguido, lanzó el cuerpo del contrario contra el suelo y comenzó a pisarle la cabeza mientras se reía a carcajadas– ¡Grítalo, Grítalo!

–¡S-soy un mocoso de mierda y tú eres el mejor, por favor te imploro que salves al inútil de mi compañero; porque eso es Sabertooth, un gremio de inútiles!


	3. Chapter 3

Sting tardó unos minutos en recuperar la consciencia, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Yukino, aunque realmente todos sus compañeros estaban mirando hacia él. No solo por preocupación, sino porque nadie sabía qué hacer y necesitaban las ordenes de un buen maestro, puede que Sting no diera el perfil, pero era lo que había.

–¿D-dónde está Rogue?– todos los miembros miraron hacia el suelo sin saber cómo responder, finalmente fue Yukino quién dio el paso:

–Sting… se lo han llevado… al final se dejó capturar para salvarte y…– la maga ya no pudo continuar con la frase

–Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

–Sting…

–¡Hay que ir a buscarle ya mismo!– dijo dispuesto a incorporarse

–Espera, Sting, no debes levantarte aún– dijo preocupada la maga celestial, agarrándole para tratar de impedir que hiciera ningún movimiento brusco.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy perfectamente!– gritó apartando a la maga y tratando de ponerse en pie, perdiendo así las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado y desmayándose nuevamente.

–Es idiota– proclamó Minerva.

–No sea tan dura señorita, es normal actuar sin pensar en momentos de desesperación– intervino Rufus

–¡Pero es que él siempre actúa igual! ¡¿Es que no comprende que es nuestro maestro?! ¡Tiene que protegernos joder, no actuar temerariamente!

–Minerva… Sting no tiene la culpa de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Rogue…– dijo tímidamente la peliblanca que sabía que en una situación normal Minerva jamás diría lo que acababa de pronunciar, por lo que no tardó en entender la razón de aquellas palabras. Todos estaban frustrados y se sentían menos que la mierda, pero eso no era razón para hacérselas pagar a Sting, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que seguramente sería este quién más estuviese sufriendo con semejante situación, a parte del propio Rogue.

–Lo sé… lo siento…

–No lo sienta, está en lo cierto, señorita. Es mi culpa… no le habrían capturado si no fuese por mí…– dijo Sting mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

–¿Sting? ¿Cuándo has recuperado la consciencia?– preguntó la maga de territorio, avergonzada al saber que la había escuchado.

–N-no sabría decírtelo… es cómo que estaba pero no estaba…

–Lo de Rogue… no ha sido tu culpa– insistió Yukino

–Si hubiese salido antes de la piscina…

–No seas injusto contigo mismo… estabas intentando mantener el orden  
–Tendría que haber estado ordenando el papeleo…

–¡Basta ya!– dijo Yukino entre lágrimas– ¡No sirve de nada buscar culpables!

–Estoy de acuerdo, nuestra prioridad en estos momentos es rescatar a Cheney– aportó Rufus

–Pero no tenemos ninguna pista…

–Si la tenemos– dijo el maestro, que había comprendido que está vez no serviría de nada actuar compulsivamente– Iré a Fairy Tail a preguntar lo que saben al respecto

–Dudo que estén al tanto

–De todas formas no podemos hacer mucho más. Además, esto también les influye por lo cual si no están informados es nuestro deber ponerles al tanto.

–Tiene lógica, supongo– dudó Yukino

–Entonces Minerva, Yukino y yo iremos al gremio de las hadas; mientras, que 10 personas se organicen y pregunten a los aldeanos si alguien ha visto hacia dónde se lo han llevado; un par limpiad todo este estropicio; el resto mantened la calma y continuad con vuestras vidas cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido. Rufus, estarás al mando en mi ausencia– ordenó Sting, y Minerva sonrió sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud del mago, por primera vez en su vida había sido capaz de afrontar una situación con madurez.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo habían encerrado en una habitación de piedra sin ventanas y colgado en la pared a través de las esposas que llevaba en las muñecas.

Los dos secuestradores se habían marchado sin inmutar palabra, aún a pesar de las persistencias por parte del mago de las sombras preguntando el porqué, desde su punto de vista aquello carecía de sentido alguno. Así que, solo, en ese horrible lugar, sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar y confiar en que sus compañeros lo sacarían de ahí. Inútilmente había intentado librarse de las esposas forcejeando, pero aquello solo había servido para provocarle heridas en las muñecas, empapando así, las mangas de su abrigo con su propia sangre.

De repente una voz lejana se oyó y en menos de un minuto dos nuevos magos entraron por la puerta. A uno lo conocía perfectamente, a la otra no la recordaba haber visto en su vida.

–¿J-José?

–Veo que aún te acuerdas de mí, Ryos

–Sería imposible olvidar a un tirano semejante– gruñió Rogue, ya bastante había tenido con Jiemma, ¿por qué ahora también le perseguía el que un día había sido el maestro de Phantom Lord, José Porla?  
–Cuánta ostilidad

–Si te parece te doy las gracias por atacar mi gremio y secuestrarme

–Tú gremio es Phantom Lord. Y no te he secuestrado, te he traído de nuevo a casa

–¡Mi casa es Sabertooth!

–Y pensar que de niño habrías dado cualquier cosa por ingresar en Phantom…

–La gente cambia

–¿Cambia? ¿Tú crees? Porque yo sigo viendo en ti a un mocoso asustado– en ese momento unas palabras regresaron a la mente de Rogue: "Soy un mocoso de mierda y tú eres el mejor, por favor te imploro que salves al inútil de mi compañero; porque eso es Sabertooth, un gremio de inútiles"; sin duda esas eran las palabras más horribles que había pronunciado nunca… Impotente ante ese pensamiento se quedó callado y José le mostró a cambio su maquiavélica sonrisa.

–¿Dónde tienes la marca del gremio?– preguntó el villano tras unos minutos de silencio y Rogue abrió los ojos como platos

–¿Para qué demonios quieres saberlo?– Rogue conocía perfectamente la respuesta, pero quería que no fuese cierto, se decía a si mismo que otra tenía que ser la raqzón.

–¿No es evidente? Voy a cumplir tu mayor deseo de infancia, Ryos, vas a entrar en Phantom Lord, y para eso borraremos esa estúpida marca que llevas ahora.

–¡Nunca!

–Estás esposado en una pared sin posibilidad de usar magia, ¿realmente crees tener alguna opción? ¡¿Dónde tienes la marca?!

–¡No te lo diré jamás!

–Menudo agobio de chaval– resopló la otra maga y a continuación se acercó a Rogue con una sádica sonrisa– Vamos a jugar al escondite, ¿cuánta ropa crees que tendré que quitar antes de encontrarla? Aunque sería mejor que me lo dijeses dierctamente, aquí hace bastante frío, ¿no?– pronunció pero Rogue se limitó a apretar los dientes y la maga miró hacia su maestro cómo pidiendo su aprobación.

–Adelante, Amalia.

La chica no tardó en hacer girones el abrigo de Rogue, dejando así una camiseta sin mangas al descubierto que permitía ver perfectamente su símbolo de Sabertooth.

Cómo al estar colgado por los brazos tenía la cara al lado de la marca, apoyó esta en ella para tratar de oponer resistencia, pero cómo era de esperar, su intento fue completamente en vano. José se acercó a él y le tiro del pelo hacia el lado contrario, haciendo así que no tuviese más remedio que mover su cabeza. A continuación, José soltó una potente carcajada y borro lentamente la marca del Slayer, disfrutando así de cada segundo, mientras Rogue gritaba y le suplicaba que se detuviese.

Una vez terminado le pusieron el símbolo de Phantom Lord y, tras ver que el mago se había quedado cómo en estado de shock, decidieron que era mejor marchar.

–De momento es suficiente, vámonos, Amalia.

–¿Pero no hacemos ahora lo de…?

–No– interrumpió– Además, ¿no eras tú la que quería que sufriese?

–Cierto– rió la contraria.

…

Rogue volvió a quedarse solo, completamente inmóvil y con la mente en blanco, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla sin que se diese ni cuenta. Se había rendido; humillado el nombre de Sabertooth, insultado a sus compañeros en sus narices; y perdido todo enlace con el gremio ahora que carecía de su más valioso tesoro, su marca… ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a la cara a Sting, Minerva, Yukino… después de todo aquello? Les había fallado y deshonrado a todos.

–Skiadrum… perdóname por ser tan débil, no me merezco haber sido criado por tú… Sabertooth, lo siento, lo siento de verdad…– musitó


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres permanecieron callados durante el camino, las palabras sobraban, y aunque ninguno lo decía, sabían que estaban pensando más o menos en lo mismo. Por la cabeza de las magas corría la imagen de Rogue impotente en el suelo gritando aquella puñetera frase mientras aquel cabrón le pisaba la cabeza, sin duda esa era una imagen que todos tardarían en olvidar. Sting, por su parte, se martirizaba una y otra vez pensando que si hubiese estado haciendo lo que debía, ordenar el papeleo, en vez de pasar el tiempo en la piscina, no lo habrían podido capturar, impidiendo así que Rogue se tuviese que rendir tan fácilmente. Le había fallado a su "gemelo" y al gremio entero, si no podía proteger a uno de los suyos entonces no merecía ser llamado maestro, era basura…

Entraron de repente en el gremio de Fairy Tail, haciendo así que todos dirigiesen su mirada hacia ellos. Las hadas permanecieron calladas ante aquella repentina intrusión, algunos poniendo mala cara ante aquella presentación. Natsu, sin embargo, sonrió de par en par, y corrió hacia los tres magos.

–¡Sting, Minerva, Yukino! ¡Que alegría veros!

–¿Dónde están Juvia y Gajeel?

–¿Eh?– pronunció confuso el pelirrosa ante aquella extraña pregunta y, sobretodo, al ver que el rubio no saltaba de alegría al verle, tal y cómo solía hacer.

–¿Pasa algo?– interrumpió Gray algo molesto

–Han irrumpido en nuestro gremio y…

–Oh, pobrecitos, han entrado en su gremio sin permiso tal y cómo están haciendo ellos ahora– se rió Cana, provocando que Minerva le lanzase una mirada asesina indescriptible

–Nos han atacado y llevado a Rogue– soltó la maga de territorio provocando que todos los oyentes abrieron los ojos cómo platos.

–¿Gajeel y Juvia? Imposible. ¿Qué pretendéis con esa mentira, Sabertooh?– dijo Gray, escéptico, provocando que Sting saltase sobre él agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta.

–¿Crees que sería capaz de bromear con algo así?

–¡No sé de lo que serías o no capaz, pero sé que Juvia no haría eso!

–¡Pues lo ha hecho!  
–¡Por que tú lo digas! ¿¡Por qué razón tengo que creerte!?

–Basta– interrumpió Lucy– Gray, no seas absurdo, Sabertooth es un gremio amigo, no tienen razón para mentir con algo así…

–Pero Juvia…

–Seguro que hay un porqué detrás de todo esto… pero si no les dejas hablar malamente podremos descubrirlo– Gray miró ahcia el suelo avergonzado, Lucy tenía razón, era un idiota por haber perdido los papeles de esa forma…

–Gajeel llevaba ya unos días sin aparecer por el gremio…– intervino Levy.

–Ahora que lo mencionas `puede que Juvia también…– admitió Gray

–Esto es muy raro… no tiene sentido…

–¿Tenéis idea de dónde puedan estar?– preguntó el maestro de Sabertooth.

–No…

–Os avisaremos si descubrimos algo

–Gracias– respondió Yukino y los tres se dispusieron a salir por la puerta.

…

–¿Y ahora que hacemos, Sting?– preguntó Yukino una vez ya por las calles de Magnolia

–Regresemos al gremio, con suerte alguien ha tenido más suerte que nosotros y descubierto algo


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Sanlina actualizando! ¡¿Es el fin del mundo?!_

 _Ok, ok, ya en serio, siento la demora._

* * *

—No creo que debamos hacer esto…

—Joder, Juvia, tan aburrida cómo siempre… ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no disfrutas con el sufrimiento ajeno?

—Tal vez, aunque prefiero ver las gotas de la lluvia caer— respondió la muchacha y Gajeel resopló.

Ambos entraron en el calabozo de Rogue –sin el consentimiento de José- y Gajeel esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¿J-Juvia? ¿G-Gajeel?

—Gehee

—¿Qué queréis?

—Me gustaría oírte repetir la frasecilla esa, la de "Soy un inútil y tú eres el mejor…", sube mucho la moral— rió

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué os habéis vendido de esta forma?

—¿Vendernos nosotros? Venderte tú, que te largaste sin decir nada para unirte a un gremio de inútiles. No entiendo cómo el maestro José ha podido ser tan piadoso contigo.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Fuisteis vosotros quienes traicionaron a Phatom Lord uniéndoos a Fairy Tail! Me abandonasteis y yo tuve que buscarme la vida… y ahora que al fin era feliz… llegáis y me lo arrebatáis nuevamente todo…

—¿Nosotros unirnos a las hadas? ¿¡Qué gilipollez es esa!?– gritó acercándose al mago de las sombras y colocándole la mano en el cuello con la intención de estrangularle.

La cara de Rogue se fue poniendo cada vez más y más pálida a falta de la respiración, era realmente horrible esa sensación de impotencia, ver cómo lo estrangulaban sin ni siquiera poder moverse debido a las esposas.

—Lo acabarás matando— dijo Juvia al cabo de unos minutos al ver que Gajeel no se cansaba.

—Pues bien merecido que se lo tiene.

—Enfadarás al maestro.

—Bah— dijo soltándole. Rogue respiró profundamente varias veces mientras el otro dragon Slayer reía. —¿No era que no podía atrapar a una sombra, Ryos?  
…

Mientras, en otra sala, Amalia observaba lo que ocurría, a través de una lácrima.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó José.

—Gajeel y Juvia, se han colado en el calabozo de Cheney.

—¿Qué? Voy a sacarlos ahora mismo.

—No, espere, me gusta lo que veo— dijo Amalia con una sádica sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—Están mofándose del chico, es agradable.

—¿Y si descubren algo? Ya nos arriesgamos mucho haciéndoles ir a buscarle a Sabertooth.

—Eso fue idea suya. Al igual que fue idea suya meter a ese idiota en esto. Si tengo que aguantarle al menos déjeme divertirme un poco con él.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, me necesitas, soy una pieza clave en este plan, así que al menos permíteme esto.

—Está bien, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero cómo la cagues te mataré, ¿entendido?

—Entendido

…

—Dilo— ordenó Gajeel

—¡Que no voy a repetir esa jodida frase! ¡Nunca más! ¡Ya no puedes chantajearme!

—¿Ah, no?— cuestionó con un gesto perverso en el rostro.

—No— respondió tratando de ocultar su miedo.

—¿A caso ya no le temes a mis puños?— dijo convirtiendo sus manos en hierro.

—N-No— Gajeel rió y se acercó al mago lentamente, acto seguido comenzó a golpearle bruscamente cómo si de un saco de boxeo se tratase. Juvia se limitaba a observar sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Rogue, por su parte, trataba de contener los gritos de dolor.

—¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!

—¡N-Nunca!

Después de un rato, Gajeel finalmente se cansó y los dos magos decidieron irse, no sin que antes el Dragon Slayer le dijese una última cosa al chico que un día había sido su subordinado:

—Eres un idiota, Ryos, con lo fácil que es decir una puñetera frase y el dolor que te habrías ahorrado.

—Me habría dolido más volver a traicionar mis principios e insultar a mi familia— dijo y, acto seguido, no puedo evitar toser sangre.

Gajeel echó una carcajada.

—¿Familia? Menuda gilipollez.

…

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a Gajeel y Juvia?— cuestionó Rogue ya sin apenas fuerzas cuando vio a José y Amalia entrar en su calabozo.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondió con vacile.

—No te hagas el tonto, ni siquiera parecen recordar sus años en Fairy Tail.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, si para ti hay más de lo mismo— rió.

—¿Qué?

—Amalia posee magia de memoria. Puede borrarla y crear nuevos recuerdos a su gusto. La única pega es que debe estar tocando a la "víctima" durante el proceso, tarda más o menos tiempo según su resistencia mental, pero eso no es un problema teniendo en cuenta que estás encadenado, ¿no crees?

—Ni te atrevas.

—No es nada personal, se lo hemos hecho a todos los ex -miembros fuertes que no estaban dispuestos a unírsenos por las buenas.

—¡¿Con qué fin?!

—¡Venganza! ¡Haremos caer a las hadas!

—Eres escoria…

—Baja esos humos, Ryos. Puedes estar tranquilo, te implantaremos recuerdos agradables— sonrió Amalia— Al igual que Gajeel y Juvia, creeras que Phantom Lord nunca se disolvió y que has estado con nosotros todos estos años. Además, cómo añadido especial te haré creer que odias Sabertooth, en especial a ese mago pedante… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Sting?

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

La chica no respondió, simplemente miró a su maestro y este asintió.

—Procede. Yo me voy, en cuanto termines ve junto a Gajeel y Juvia y bórrales la parte en la que van a buscar a este idiota a Sabertooth, así evitaremos que sus recuerdos y los nuevos de Ryos se contradigan.

—Claro— respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa y José se marchó satisfecho. Una vez solos, Amalia agarró por el brazo al mago de las sombras y se dispuso a borrar de su mente todos esos buenos años que Rogue tanto apreciaba.

—No lo hagas, por favor— suplicó desesperado.

—Puedes rogar todo lo que quieras, nada va a cambiar.

—¿Qué ganas tú con esto? ¡Solo eres un peón de José!

—A diferencia de ti, yo siempre he sido fiel a Phantom Lord, no lo hago por José, lo hago por el gremio.

—Phantom no debería ser llamado gremio, un gremio es una familia, no un lugar donde reina el miedo y el rencor.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Los de Sabertooth te han lavado el cerebro!

—¡Ellos me abrieron los ojos!

—¡Idiota! ¡Siempre fuiste un mocoso débil! Y a pesar de todo eras el favorito de Gajeel… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tú?!

—Espera… ¿el favorito de Gajeel? Tú eras…

—Vaya, parece que al fin me recuerdas. Yo era la otra subordinada de Gajeel, pero él sólo se fijaba en ti.

—¡Que Gajeel se fijase en ti significaba una tortura física y psicológica constante!

—¡Pues yo me la merecía más que tú!

—¡Estás loca!

—¡Cállate!— dijo y, a continuación, lo amordazó y procedió a alterarle todos los posteriores a Phantom Lord.


End file.
